


Doubting Thomas

by Maverick



Category: Donald Strachey Mysteries (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/pseuds/Maverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While his wife took a shine to Donald from the moment she met him, it took Senator Callahan a while longer to warm up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubting Thomas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round 2 of the [smallfandomfest](http://community.livejournal.com/smallfandomfest/). My prompt was Donald Strachey Mysteries, "doubts" This piece began as simple backstory for a longer fic I'm working on that delves into the rift between Timmy and his father, but I realized that it worked all on its own for this prompt.

__

While my wife took a shine to Donald from the moment she met him, it took me a while longer to warm up to him. We’d known since Timmy was fifteen that he was gay. Even if he hadn’t delivered that message calmly over dinner one evening, -- _“Mother, could you pass the peas. Oh and by the way, I’ve asked Pete Murphy out to the movies next Saturday. He said yes.”_ \-- the fact that the only pictures that hung on the walls of his room were of Duran Duran and someone called C. Thomas Howell were a sure giveaway. It wasn’t something we discussed or fretted over. It was just who Timmy was and we were fine with that.

And after Timmy graduated with honors from Yale, when he very succinctly explained that his decision to join the seminary was not a reaction to his sexual orientation, but rather his belief in a higher calling, I supported him. I also knew that sooner or later Timmy would unfortunately feel stymied and trapped by the limiting choices of the Catholic Church. I didn’t want to crush his passion for doing good in the world, so after much debate with my wife, I said nothing. But both his mother and I knew the day would come when Timmy’s own beliefs would not be able to be silenced.

I fully believe that God loves unconditionally, but the Church -- not unlike my own chosen profession -- comes with conditions that someone like Tim would never be able to live with. His empathy for all people is one of the traits that I most admire in my first born and one that I know will never leave him or let him make compromises he can’t live with.

Timmy floundered for a while after leaving the seminary, trying to find his calling elsewhere. He possessed an aptitude for politics which I encouraged much to my wife’s chagrin. She believes that eventually Timmy will find the same drawbacks in my world as he did in the seminary. I have hope that he’ll find a way to use his passion to make a difference in this great country of ours, which under all the two party wrangling is what the essence of politics is all about.

Throughout that time, Timmy dated a variety of men. None of which seemed to hold his interest for long. He brought a few to some of our political functions, but he never brought any of them home. His mother and I knew that if and when he did, it would mean that he was serious.

So, I can honestly say that I never in a million years thought that Timmy would bring someone like Donald Strachey through our doors. He was nothing like any of the other men that Timmy had ever dated. He looked more than a little rough around the edges with his bruised knuckles and blackened eye. His suit was rumpled and covered with droplets of what appeared to be blood. He looked embarrassed to be there. And I really couldn’t blame him. I can’t imagine that was the type of first impression anyone would consciously choose to make.

The first thing he did after handing my wife a bouquet of grocery store flowers was to apologize for his appearance. He explained that a case broke just as he was about to meet Timmy and that Tim had insisted that he come out to the house anyway without the benefit of cleaning up first.

My wife took him by the hand to the kitchen, sat him down, cleaned his knuckles and slapped a steak on his swollen eye. Watching Donald almost shyly interact with my wife -- like it had been a long, long time since someone had taken the time to mother him -- and how he was almost embarrassed by how much he relished the attention made me realize that he'd won her over already. And with the way he positively glowed when he looked at my son and viceversa , I should have seen the writing on the wall. If someone could gain the acceptance of my son and my wife so quickly, my own opinion would never matter. Of course that didn’t mean that I wouldn’t do my best to make my own decision. I know my wife has an uncanny ability to size people up, but I’ve been in politics too long to take anyone at face value, especially someone who appeared to be so important to my son.

If what I did was a little extreme, I wasn’t afraid to be called on it. And really, it wouldn’t be the first time my wife made me sleep on the sofa and I’m sure it wouldn’t be the last. I might be a Senator, but I am first and foremost, the husband of a very formidable woman and I wouldn’t want it any other way.

So I can’t say that I was surprised to find Donald in my office two days later. He was sitting on the couch flipping through the latest campaign brochure. I knew he would figure out what I had done eventually. I have to admit that I didn’t think it would happen quite so soon. Evidently, he really is quite good at his job.

Donald flopped the magazine down on the coffee table and looked up at me as I entered the room. “You really should look into better security, Senator Callahan. I literally waltzed in here without anyone stopping me.”

I walked over to him and he stood to greet me. “Applying for that job or are you here to volunteer for my next campaign?”

“Neither, I’m afraid. Besides, I hear the number of paper cuts endured while stuffing envelopes can be deadly.”

There was a confidence and dare I say cockiness about him that I could see being very attractive to my son. Timmy bored very easily with people unwillingly to challenge him. I had no doubt that would never be a problem with Donald. Not that he’d earned my blessing. Not yet anyway. “Then to what do I owe this visit?”

Donald sat down in the seat on the other side of my desk and motioned for me to sit as well. “I just wanted to compliment you on your choice of private investigators.Deluca’s a good P.I.” He smiled and winked at me. “Not as good as me, mind you, but he’ll get the job done. He’ll also charge you way too much for the information, but I’m sure you found that out already.”

I was never very good at playing coy, but I gave it my best shot. “I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about.”

That earned me a full out grin. His eyes remained unreadable so I couldn’t tell whether he was mocking me or genuinely surprised at my inability to bluff. “Wow, for a politician, I thought you’d be better at lying. Timmy’s a horrible liar as well. I thought that’s just who he was, but maybe he inherited it from you.” He leaned forward across my desk and held my gaze. “So let’s cut the bullshit. I’m talking about you having me investigated.”

I had to smile at his directness. Most people wouldn’t dare speak to a Senator that way. “Do you blame me?”

Donald leaned back and threaded his hands behind his head. “Not at all. I’m just wondering why you thought an investigation into my background would give you the answers you want to know.”

I had to admit, he certainly wasn’t who I expected when I first heard that Timmy was dating a private investigator. While he certainly had the look down, I could tell that underneath was a very intelligent man and someone who shared my wife’s skill at reading people. He would make an excellent campaign advisor, though I doubt he’d ever consider such a career change. “And what do I want to know?”

“What my intentions are toward your son? Am I after him for his money? Will I break his heart? Any of those hit the mark?”

Yes, I really had underestimated him. “And if they do?”

Donald leaned forward again. “Well, I’m a better liar than either you or your son. In my line of work, I have to be. But I’ll be as honest as I can. My intentions toward your son are to love him for as long as he’ll have me.”

His tone of voice and the openness of his eyes made me believe him. I knew I was seeing a side of Donald Strachey that very few people had ever seen. I was getting a glimpse of the man my son had fallen in love with.

He closed his eyes and when he opened them again he was grinning with a look that I know Timmy had put on my own face. He leaned back and sighed. “I wasn’t looking for a relationship. In fact I didn’t want one and I fought it for a long time. But in case you’ve missed it, your son can be pretty determined when he sets his mind on something.”

I couldn’t help but smile at that. “He’s always been that way, even as a small child.”

“I figured. I’m not too proud to admit that he wore me down. I’d spent a really long time not letting anyone get close to me, but Timmy just wouldn’t give up. And then after a while, I realized I really didn’t want him to. I love your son, Senator. I didn’t mean to fall in love with him. Hell, I didn’t want to, but I did. And once Tim Callahan gets into your heart, there’s no going back.”

I nodded. There was no doubt that his affection was genuine. It put my mind a little more at ease. “And for the other questions?”

Donald laughed. “Well, I will admit I do on occasion let him buy me expensive meals, I’m not after his money. I’ve pretty much supported myself since I was sixteen. I know my profession is not one of a steady income, so I learned a long time ago to save when the money is coming in to get me through the dry spells. I don’t want Timmy to take care of me. Well, financially, anyway.”

“That’s good to hear. Timmy is a very trusting sort and has a heart probably much too generous for his own good.”

Donald nodded. “Believe me, I know this. It scares me how much he cares. Not just about me, but about everything. I know it’s going to get him hurt one day. I know it, but I also know that I wouldn’t want him to be any other way. He wouldn’t be Tim Callahan if he let the possibility of being hurt stop him.”

He really *did* understand my son.

“So to answer that last question. I will do my best not to break his heart or let anyone or anything else do that either. But you and I are both realists and we know the world can be a cruel place, so there are no guarantees. All I can tell you is that I love him more than I ever thought I was capable of loving anyone. And I hope that’s good enough for you. But even if it isn’t, I won’t be giving him up unless he decides he doesn’t want me anymore.”

I again realized just how much I had underestimated Donald Strachey. I should have known my son wouldn’t pick just anyone to spend his life with. “So if he told you to go, you would?”

He shot me the shy smile that beguiled my wife just days before. “Well, sir, to be honest, he’d have quite a fight on his hands trying to get rid of me. I’m just as stubborn as he is, maybe more so in this instance.

I nodded my head in understanding and as he stood to leave, he extended his hand for me to shake. I took his hand in both of mine. “Welcome to the family, son,” I told him, truly meaning it.

The smile that earned me cemented my belief that this man would do everything in his power to keep my son safe and happy, even take on his meddling father.

I knew then that my son had met his own match, and while that person might not be who I would have chosen for him, it reminded me of my own parents’ reaction to my choice of a wife and how they didn’t approve of her forthrightness. Of course that trait was one of the many things I loved about her best. She was my match in every way, just like Donald appeared to be Timmy’s as well. I couldn’t help but chuckle as I walked Donald to the door, my hand on the back of his shoulders. “Timmy’s mother will expect the both of you for dinner this weekend.”

“We’ll be there and I’ll do my best not to be covered with blood this time.”

“Oh, I don’t know, she might be disappointed not to have to clean you up again.”

Donald almost blushed at that. “You and Timmy are very lucky to have her.”

“Oh believe me, you have her now too Donald. Let’s just say, Timmy gets his determination from his mother.”

He chuckled. “I think that might just scare me a little.”

“You’ll get used to it. We’ll see you this weekend.”

“You will. And thank you Senator.”

“No, thank you Donald.”

I knew I had an “I told you so,” waiting for me when I returned home that evening. Luckily for me, my wife made eating crow almost as appetizing as one of her award-winning pies.

  
—FIN—


End file.
